Diego Yajunen
Appearance General Appearance Diego is a tan boy with a thin yet muscular build and purple hair that is shaved on the sides. He has long pointed ears and purple scale-like freckles on his face. He's got overly sharp teeth and bright blue eyes. He has five crystals going down his back and a thick purple tail. Under his shirt his scale-like freckles extend down his neck and onto his shoulders. Costumed Appearance Diego's costume consists of a scaled sleeveless shirt that goes into a belt with crystal-like bits on it that hold up baggy black pants. The pants tuck into specially made boots for his three-toed feet. On his arm and wrists are bands also made of the same scale-like material. The arm bands have crystals for decoration. On his head is a dinosaur head shaped helmet to protect the top of his head from debris. Personality Diego is a charismatic individual who usually has the ability to pump anyone up in a tough situation. He loves monster movies and video games. Anything that involves giant scary monsters destroying things he loves. He's wonderful to his friends and aggressive towards his enemies. He has a knack for cooking and baking and seems to be damn good at it. When he's not casually hanging out with friends he's non stop training on his lonesome. That being said he seems to completely flip when in battle. When in battle Diego seems to be cold and almost merciless. To him a villain is someone to be punished to the highest extent. A sentiment he gained from his uncle whom he looks up to since his father passed away. There are few things in life he loves. Those things are; cheesecake, his pet lizard, and a good monster movie. Character Background Diego Ryuichi was born into a "Hero Family". Everybody in his family was a superhero and he was pushed to become one from a young age. His mother was a Puerto Rican woman by the name Victoria Acosta. But to most others she was "The Primal Hero: Ladysaurus!" His father was Kougyoku Yajunen, AKA: "The Crystaline Hero: Kessho!" They pushed him harder and harder each day but, they did so lovingly. His father went to U.A. as a child and he wanted his son to have the same education. Months after they moved from New York to Japan tragedy struck. Diego's father was killed by an acid villain while he and his wife where out on a daily patrol. Diego didn't know how to take this so he blamed his mother for what happened. He rarely speaks of his mother because of this and it has put a damper on their relationship. This also greatly effected Diego's personality. He went from a plucky optimistic boy to a wrathful and aggressive teen. Hellbent on finding the villain who did this to his father and bringing him to his knees. Character Aspects # Fearless in battle to the point of stupidity. 2. Skeptical of people. 3. Overly Protective. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Kaiju Aspect Kaiju Aspect is a quirk belonging to Diego Yajunen. It allows him to basically the same powers as notable Kaiju, such as Godzilla. Along with a powerful crystal tipped tail the quirk gives him a row of four crystals down his back. These crystals allow him to let off an explosive array of lasers around him. The quirk also lines the insides of his mouth with microscopic crystals. These crystals allow him to shoot more powerful beams from his mouth up to 100 feet. Beams that come from Diego's mouth are much larger and more powerful than the ones from his back though using it makes it more difficult to see. Overuse of his quirk can cause some unwanted side effects however. Overuse of his mouth beam can cause a horrible sore throat and overuse of his back laser can cause back pains. The longer he uses it past the limit the more severe the pain. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive